JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Strange Days
by StoneOceanMan
Summary: In 1947, Joseph Joestar, grandson of famous racer Johnny Joestar, is an archaeology student on his first major dig in Italy. While there, he awakens a power from within himself, and worse, discovers a relic that the local mafia wants a piece of. With the help of new friends, Joseph must fight for the fate of the world and discover the truth of his own bloodline.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: This story is not about the Joseph Joestar we know and love from JJBA Part 2, 3, and 4. This is about the character briefly referenced in JJBA Part 8, making this story take place within the "Steel Ball Run" universe, and it can be seen as a "Part 7.5". It is a work of fanfiction, and is no way canon. All rights to JoJo's Bizarre Adventure and its original concepts and characters belong to Hirohiko Araki, David Productions, Lucky Land, and whoever else may own it. I claim no rights to any of this and do not intend to make any monetary gain from this story. I'm just a fan.

Disclaimer 2: Many familiar characters from the original JJBA universe will show up in this story, and I apologize if I butcher them or you don't like how they turn out in this particular story.

JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Strange Days

Prologue – Sardinia, 1922

The two boys were running away from home.

The chilly, October night was worst possible night to decide such a thing, as the winds howled and the rain fell softly. But, these were not normal ten year old boys. These boys were strong willed and hard headed, and once they set their mind to something, they would do it. God, let alone the weather, would stop them.

The larger boy, his head full of dark black hair, looked around the side yard in the darkness. They had successfully navigated the large house without waking up any of the inhabitants, and made it outside. Now, all they had to do was make it across the big lawn and climb over the old stone fence.

"How are we gonna climb that?" the smaller boy asked. He liked at the larger boy with large, soulful eyes.

"Easy." The boy told his smaller comrade. "You see those grapevines along the wall? They're running up old pieces of lattice. We can climb it just as easy as any ladder."

"Okay." The smaller boy said, confidant in the plan. With one more scan to ensure their surroundings were empty, the boys sprinted across the yard, their running steps nearly in sync. They plunged their hands into the vines and felt the solid lattice underneath. Quickly, they bolted upwards, their young boys strong from training. They were at the top now, and both boys leaped. The bigger boy landed just a second first.

"Beat you!" He cheered quietly. The smaller boy furrowed his brow.

"Don't tease me!" He snapped. "You know I hate losing."

"No one's good at everything." The bigger boy told him. "One day you'll have to learn how to be in second place."

"You sound like HIM." Said the smaller boy. They both sat silently at that for just a moment.

"Come on." Said the bigger boy. "Let's find a road and see if he can hitchhike to the docks."

"And then what will we do?"

"Stowaway on a boat to the mainland, duh."

"And then what will we do?"

"Whatever we want." He said. "He can travel the whole world!"

"Really?" The smaller boy asked.

"Really." Assured the bigger.

"You're my best friend, Bruno." Said the smaller boy suddenly, grabbing his friend by the hand and giving it a quick, but kind squeeze. Bruno smiled at him. Together, they ran to the road that led to freedom. As they left, they passed a single sign which read: Polpo's Home for Lost Children.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 - New York, 1947

Graduation had become a faded memory for Joseph Joestar. To him, the day seemed as though it had been years ago, not just two weeks. Since that day, he had made it a point to live it up, spending his nights partying and enjoying be free. He felt he deserved such luxury. Four years at one of the toughest universities in the country gave cause for relaxation once you were finished. But now, as he walked through the front door of Columbia University, he the memories came freshly to his mind.

In the front office, he went up to the front desk. Eyeing the middle-aged secretary, he smirked.

"Excuse me, miss, I had a meeting with Professor Messina, but I think I'd prefer a meeting with you now that I'm here."

"You fiend!" She barked. Joseph couldn't help but notice that she was blushing. "I should smack you silly!"

"I wouldn't mind, you know." He told her. The woman has turned beet red, and for a second he thought she would in fact smack him. However, she just looked down at her desk.

"Professor Messina is having lunch in the south courtyard." She said.

Joseph winked at her as he left. He made his way across the campus. It was mostly empty this time of year, with only a couple dozen students and faculty here for summer programs. With no foot traffic, it didn't take Joseph long to reach the south courtyard. All its tables and chairs were completely empty now, other than one.

Professor Messina was an older man, with a bald head and a white mustache. He walked around with a cane, topped with an ivory carving of an eagle. He dressed in a formal, yet almost relaxed way. Since arriving at the university, he had acted as a friend and mentor to the young Joseph.

"Hey, Professor!" Joseph called as he made his way over. Messina looked up from his lunch plate and warmly smiled.

"Ah, young Joseph Joestar." Said Messina. "I was beginning to worry you wouldn't come."

"Of course I'd be here, Professor." Joseph told him, sitting down across from him. "I owe you. If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't have passed half of my classes this last year."

"How does that degree feel?" Messina asked.

"Like it was printed on the world's cheapest paper."

The pair laughed, and Messina took a bite of his lunch casually. He noticed Joseph eyeing the dish, and offered him a bite.

"This is spaghetti made with a black squid ink." Messina explained. "You see, there's an Italian restaurant just a few blocks over that specialize in Italian foods. Apparently, this is very authentic and popular."

"No thanks, Professor." Joseph said, grimacing only slightly. "That's not really up my alley. Good old American cuisine is more my speed."

"I see." Chuckled Messina. "A down-home American boy, are you not?"

"I was born in Kentucky." Joseph told him. "My family has owned a ranch there for years. After my father got back from flying in WWI, he became a horse breeder."

"I've never asked about your family, I suppose." Messina said.

"There's not much to tell. My younger brother became a pilot too. He flew bombers in WWII. Even has the same name as my father. He's the third George Joestar that we know of. We're nothing special."

"Have you ever thought of leaving your beloved United States?" asked Messina.

"Well sure. I mean, who hasn't?"

"I have a proposition for you, Joseph." Messina said, finishing his meal and putting his napkin on his plate. "Recently, colleagues of mine have discovered a series of Roman ruins on the island of Sardinia, in Italy. I was invited to go and look at their findings myself. I was also told that I should bring two able-bodied assistants with me. I already picked one, a boy named Mark Loggins. I want you to be the second."

"What?" asked Joseph. "You want me to go to a real archeological dig in Italy?"

"Yes." Messina told him. "You're one of the finest archeology students I've ever had. Plus, it will only benefit you. Working on a real dig will give you credit in this business, and it will only help down the line when you're applying for your doctorate."

"Wow, Professor." Joseph was dumbfounded. "I planned on putting off my doctorate for a few years. But it's not like an opportunity like this just falls into your lap every day."

"You're right about that." Messina gazed towards the horizon, as if stuck in some deep thought. "Sometimes I'm worried that there's nothing man hasn't discovered yet. That…maybe we know everything there is to know. Finds like this one get my old heart pumping."

"Well, I'll tell you one thing, Professor. If there's anything left to find, then Joseph Joestar is going to be the one to find it. Sign me up."

"Are you always so cocky?" the old man laughed.

"I only have one fear about this trip Professor. Something minor."

"Tell me, my boy."

"I mentioned my brother, George, earlier." Joseph expression got darker, and he had taken a serious tone. "I didn't tell you that I have an older sister, Joanne."

"What happened to her?"

"Fifteen years ago, she was only seventeen, and decided that she wanted to travel the world. My parents tried to stop her, but she was determined." Joseph didn't look at Messina, instead deciding to stare at his shoes. "Well, the last my parents heard from her was in Italy. She sent them a postcard from Naples. The Italian police never found her, even after my father personally spent six months in Italy looking."

"That's a tragedy." Said Messina. "I'm sorry for your loss."

"Thank you professor, but I was young when it happened. Barely old enough to understand. An eight year old has a hard time comprehending those things, you know."

"Are you afraid that this past tragedy will affect your work, if you're so close to where it happened?"

"I don't think so, Professor." Answered Joseph. "In fact, maybe it will drive me to work even harder. We Joestars have a history of making bad situations work out for us."

"Ah yes, you Joestars." Messina said. "You know my father watched your grandfather cross the finish line if the Steel Ball Run right here in New York. He even framed a newspaper from that day."

"My grandfather isn't the only Joestar who's going to be famous." Said Joseph confidently. "The world is going to know Dr. Joseph Joestar, world's greatest archeologist!"

The men shook hands on the plan, and Joseph hurried to catch a taxi towards his apartment. He had some packing to do.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 – The Strings of Fate

Two days after accepting his place on the archelogy team, Joseph found himself on a passenger plane, owned by the university. He arrived at the airport just after dawn, much earlier than he had woken up in years. It reminded him of days on the farm. As he headed out to the runway where the plane waited, he saw two men waiting at the bottom of the loading stairs. One he recognized as Messina, the other a mystery. The man was younger that Joseph, no older than nineteen, and had a clean shaven face with short blonde hair. He had a grin on his face as he excitedly talked to Messina.

"Joseph!" Messina called out to him. "Welcome. Mark here was just telling me how much he'd enjoyed your bachelor's thesis."

"I really did, Mr. Joestar." The younger man told him, vigorously shaking his hand. "Even though you don't have very much firsthand experience, your grasp on ancient Aztec civilization was inspiring."

"Why…thank you." Joseph managed. Honestly, he didn't remember a lot from the paper, let alone a lot on Aztec culture. It has mostly been a throwaway piece. "And don't call me Mr. Joestar. It makes me sound old."

The trio boarded the plane and headed for Italy. The trip was uneventful. Messina fell asleep almost as soon as the wheels left the tarmac, and Mark insisted on talking Joseph's ear off. He held the boy off the best he could, giving him enough answers to fulfill his hunger. An hour into the flight, Joseph already envied the old man. However, he found Mark to be annoying, but harmless.

They flew all day, and into the late evening, before landing at a small airport in Sardinia. As Joseph opened the door and settled off the plane into the fresh air, he inhaled the sea air deeply. The air was warm on his skin.

"Not bad for my first time out of the US." He remarked casually. He grabbed his luggage (a single rucksack with two days' worth of clothes) and headed towards the station. Messina followed, with Mark walking alongside him, still going on and on about his love for the field.

The station was small, and no one bothered searching his bag for any contraband. The station guards seemed not to care. They were probably lazy now that fascism had fallen in Italy, meaning that no one enforced their jobs heavily. Italy was a new republic, still trying to figure out how to run itself in a new form of government. At the front doors, a few cars waited. Joseph noticed one was running, with a blonde man about his age leaning against it. The man was dressed like a hooligan, his shirt untucked and the two top buttons undone. He looked at Joseph from the corner of his eye coolly, as he blew a bubble with the gum in his mouth.

"This is our car." Messina said, making his way to it.

"Great!" Joseph hollered. He quickly shoved his rucksack into the driver's hands.

He normally didn't act that way, but this guy was just too cool for his liking. As if he needed to be knocked down a peg. The driver looked at him for only a second, before dropping the bag onto the curb. In the same move, he took Messina's bags, and made his way around the back to put them in the trunk.

"Hey!" Joseph yelled, brushing dirt of his bag. "What's the idea, buddy."

"Joseph." Said Messina. "This man isn't just a driver. He's an assistant archeologist like yourself. His name is Anthonio Zeppeli."

"What?" The driver, Zeppeli, suddenly asked. He looked shocked. "This man, this man is Joseph Joestar?"

"Yeah, what of it?" Joseph asked, picking up his bag.

"You have to be joking, signore Messina." Anthonio said. He stood back, hands on his hips, looking at Joseph almost in awe.

"How the hell do you even know my name?" He asked the Italian. "Better yet, what kind of ideas did you have about me?"

"My grandfather's name was Mario Zeppeli. He had an older brother, Julius Caesar Zeppeli. That man, my great uncle, rode in the Steel Ball Run race with your grandfather, Johnny Joestar."

The idea came as a small surprise to Joseph. Yes, he knew his grandfather had been in the famous Steel Ball Run, and yes he knew he was a world renowned horse rider. He never thought he'd be connected to someone else whose ancestor had ridden in it, but now he guessed it must be likely. However, to him it made no difference. Why would this fool treat him different because of something his grandfather did nearly sixty years ago?

"That's great and all, but what does that have to do with anything?" he asked. "What did my grandpa trip your grandpa's horse or something?"

"My grand-uncle died in the Steel Ball Run." Said Anthonio, grinding his teeth. "You should have respect for your ancestors, American."

"I respect people who show me respect, buddy." Joseph snapped back. They shared a tense stare, one that caused even Mark to shut up. Anthonio shook his head slightly, then headed towards the driver seat without another word.

Joseph threw his bag in the trunk and closed it, hopping into the back seat with Mark. Messina rode in the passenger seat, rolling down the window to get some air.

"What do you know about Sardinia, boys?" Messina asked them.

"Sardinia is covered in old Roman ruins." Mark jumped in, eager to please. "It's one of the oldest bodies of land in Europe, and has ruins dating back thousands of years, even before the Romans."

"Correct, Mark."

"What exactly did you find that's different than normal?" asked Joseph. "I mean, if it was just any old ruins, why would they need to call you Professor? Can't the Italians handle a simple dig on their own?" He smirked slightly has he watched Anthonio's hands tighten slightly on the steering wheel.

"They are in fact, Roman ruins." Messina pointed out to him. "In fact, they may even be post-Roman."

"Post-Roman?" Mark asked.

"Yes, from what we can tell, they may have been formed around 44 BC."

"That's around the same timed Julius Caesar was killed, right?" Joseph asked.

"You have a smart one here, Professor." Anthonio remarked. Joseph bit his lip not to say anything.

"That's right, Joseph. In fact, it may be related."

"How so?"

"Why don't we enjoy the car ride? We'll have plenty of time to talk about it once we arrive."

They rode in silence the rest of the way, driving through the windy sea cliff roads. It was a beautiful country, and Joseph tried to enjoy it. Before too long, they ended up at the gate to the dig. A single guard, not carrying a weapon, opened the gate and let them on. As they drove through, Joseph noticed that another guard stood off to the side, talking with two men. Both men wore nice, pressed suits. One of them, a man with cold, squinting eyes, watched the car as it went through. Joseph watched as the guard handed the second man what appeared to be cash.

"Are those men with the mob or something?" Joseph asked.

"We pay them protection money." Anthonio responded calmly. "Such is the way here in Italy." Joseph couldn't help but notice that the man seemed to be slightly irritated at his own statement, not Joseph's. He had heard to mafia was big in Italy, especially after the fall of the regime. He chose not to ask anything further.

They stopped the car and walked around the area. It was just off the beach, with the dig taking place primarily in some seaside cliffs nearby. Anthonio showed them their tents, and the bunks they'd be sleeping on. It showed them the makeshift mess hall, and the common area. The camp was fairly small, with maybe two dozen workers, most of them students.

"When do we get to see the dig?" asked Mark. Joseph couldn't help but feel as though he was being too eager.

Anthonio didn't respond, but waved them to follow him. They crossed the beach to the cliffs.

"Most of the time, this area is almost entirely covered in water." Explained Anthonio. "Only during certain times of the year, with the right tide patterns, will this area be open, and only for a few weeks at most." He showed them the cliff, and Joseph noticed a small cave entrance, the size of a man.

"Why would they build something in such a secluded place?" Mark asked.

"Maybe they didn't want anyone finding it." Joseph remarked.

They entered the cave. It was tight, barely wide enough for Joseph's shoulders. But after one hundred feet or so, it opened but to a wide chamber, maybe the length of a football field. A handful of people were working, digging and looking at things they'd uncovered. Joseph spotted pottery and ceramics, along with other signs of life. Most of it fit Roman style, as he had guessed.

"There's evidence that this chamber was carved by man." Said Anthonio. "In fact, we believe that the entire cave, was carved by hand, and made to look natural."

"Unbelievable." Messina said.

On the far wall, Joseph noticed a formation. As he walked closer to it, he realized that it was a doorframe, closed into the side of the mountain. There was a second chamber, he realized, and someone had wanted to hide it just as much as they had wanted to hide this chamber. He reached out, his fingertips inches from the door.

"Stop right there, Joestar!" Anthonio called out. He grabbed Joseph's wrist and jerked it away, not painfully, but just enough to declare it as a warning. "That's our latest discovery and no one goes in until we consult the Professor."

"I wasn't going in, fool." Joseph barked. "I just wanted to inspect it."

"You get one warning, just like everyone else. If I see you too close to this door, I'll personally escort you off this site."

"I'd like to see you try." Said Joseph, clenching a fist. Their faces were inches apart now.

"Boys." Messina said, clearing his throat. "Please, be civil about this. You'll be working closely together for the next few weeks, and I'd like you to get along. For the sake of discovery at the very least."

"Yes, signore." Answered Anthonio, not taking his eyes off of Joseph. "Just keep that animal away from anything too fragile."

Anthonio walked out of the cave them, Joseph watching him as he went.

"He's hot-headed, Professor." Joseph said. "Can we really trust him to keep his cool?"

"He's spirited." The Professor told him. "Like you. That's why you don't like each other. You're too similar."

Messina began to make his way towards the exit. Joseph followed, keeping a respectful distance. As he was about to depart the cave, he turned and saw Mark, staring at the door with a faraway look on his face. One hand rested softly on the door.

"Hey, Mark!" He called. The young student flinched and turned towards him, slightly embarrassed. "Come on. Don't let spaghetti boy catch you."

"You're right. Sorry, Mr. Joestar." Mark hurried past him and out of the cave. Joseph gave him a friendly pat on the back as he hurried out.

"I told you not to call me that."


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Awakening

Following the cave tour, the rest of the evening was uneventful. By the time they stepped out of the cave, it was nearly dark. Maybe it was the jet lag, but Joseph suddenly felt exhausted, as if all of his energy had been drained in an instant. He considered getting something to eat at the mess tent, but ultimately decided that a good night's rest would do him better.

In the sleeping quarters, Joseph found an empty cot and set his bag down next to it. Sitting on the end, he took of his boots and let out a sigh. The whole thing felt to him almost like a dream. He was in Italy, halfway across the world he knew, and in a place with a dark past for his family. He acted as though it didn't bother him, but sometimes he found himself curious about what had happened to his sister. He still remembered her, memories of her running around the fields back home with him flooded his head. He pushed the thoughts away now, knowing they wouldn't do him any good.

Mark came into the tent and picked a cot next to Joseph. He silently undressed, as Joseph had, and Joseph couldn't help that something seemed to be bothering him.

"You're quiet, Mark." Said Joseph. The younger man jumped slightly at his voice, but then turned and looked at him. His eyes looked troubled.

"That door…" He started, pausing. "I want nothing more than to be the first one through that door."

"That's crazy, Mark." Laughed Joseph. "You know you can't go in there until the Professor decides what the next step in the dig is gonna be."

"My life has led up to this, Mr. Joestar." Mark said. He had a sudden conviction to his voice. "My family is full of brilliant people. People who have found cures to disease, discovered ancient civilizations, and even explored Antarctica!"

"Big shoes to fill, I suppose."

"As soon as I saw that door, I knew. This will be my place in history. To be the first one to explore this ruin, a secret the Romans hid from us all."

Joseph found himself worried about the young student. He had guts and conviction, but Joseph couldn't help but notice a look in his eye. An ambiguous look that told anyone who saw it to get out of this man's way, or face the consequences.

"Look, Mark." Joseph said softly. "I know you're excited. This is exciting. But we need to be smart here. Give the Professor a day or two to look over everything and I'm sure you can convince him to let you be on the first exploration crew in. Okay?"

"Okay." Mark looked disappointed, but Joseph was sure that the boy's dangerous ambition have been slowed enough. He gave Mark and friendly grin, and then turned off his lantern, ready for a decent night's sleep. Tomorrow, he would prove his knowledge to everyone, including that bull-headed Zeppeli.

Joseph woke suddenly. A noise. He rolled over on the cot, and out of the corner of his eye he saw the tent flap moving, as if someone had just closed it. He propped himself up on his elbows and looked around. The Italian workers had all gone to bed, and every cot was full. All but one. Mark was gone.

For a minute, Joseph told himself that Mark had simply gone to use the latrine. He scanned the cot next to him slowly, realizing that Mark had changed back into his day closes. If he was just using the bathroom, why not just wear his pajamas?

Quietly, Joseph got up, put on his boots, and headed out of the tent. It was very late now, possibly just past midnight. The air that blew off the sea was cool, and Joseph shivered slightly. He walked softly to the latrine, which had been installed right next to the sleeping quarters, and peeked inside. Empty.

Joseph felt a ball of lead in his stomach. Mark wouldn't do anything stupid, he told himself. The moon was full, and the night was bright enough that he didn't need a flashlight. He glanced at the ground, and saw clear footprints in the dirt. He dropped down to a knee for a closed look. To him, they looked just big enough to be Mark's. And they were leading down to the beach.

Hurrying, but walking softly as to not wake any of the workers and students, he rushed down to the beach. The footsteps continued towards the cliff. Towards the cave. There were no sleeping workers this close to the site, so Joseph ran now, reaching he cave and squeezing his way through. He stopped in the main chamber.

"Mark!" He called. No answer. He looked towards the door, and his heart sank. From here, he could tell that it had been opened just enough for a single person to slip through. He hurried too it and hesitated. If he went in now, he would be compromising the dig, and the Professor's trust. One wrong step, and all that these people has worked for would be ruined. He prepared his resolve. All he had to do was hurry in, grab Mark, and get him back to camp before anyone woke up, and they could pretend like it never happened.

While the chamber had been lit with lanterns, the hallway beyond the door was pitch black. Thankfully, Joseph had remembered to grab a cigarette lighter from his pack as he headed out. He flicked it, and the flame let out a little ball of yellow light around him. The walls were simple, hand cut stone, just like the walls of the chamber. Quickly, he hurried down the hall, watching out as to not touch anything or trip on loose rubble.

The hallway was shorter than it originally appeared, and made a sudden and sharp turn to the left. Once Joseph has rounded this corner, a dim light appeared from beyond. Looking deep, he saw what looked like the glow of a flashlight. He ran to the end of this shorter hall, and found himself deposited into a second chamber.

This chamber was twice as big as the first. Looking around with the lighter, Joseph could see outlines of carvings on the walls, all of them fitting the Roman design. In the center of the chamber, he could see a figure, holding a flashlight.

"Mark!" He called again, the voice echoing in the dark chamber. The figure jumped, caught by surprise, and turned to him. Joseph hurried to it, and saw that it was in fact Mark.

"Joseph, this is so exciting!" The young student said with a laugh.

"You're going to get kicked off the site and probably expelled, you idiot!" Joseph snapped. "What the hell were you thinking, man?"

"Check this out." Mark said, as if not hearing him. He pointed his flashlight to the center of the chamber. There stood a statue, the size of an average human. It was Roman style, a statue of a man holding out his hand in offering. The statue was marble, and the features were so real it gave Joseph the chills. He looked at it for a moment.

"Mark." He said, regaining his senses. "We have to go. I won't tell Messina about this if you come with me now."

"But Joseph..." He began.

"No, we have to go."

"The crown!"

Joseph looked where Mark has pointed. In the statues hand was an object he couldn't make out at first. He looked closely. Resting in the palm of the statue's extended hand was what appeared to be a Roman laurel wreath crown. To Joseph, it looked ancient, and had become petrified over the years so it was as hard as stone. He looked closer, and realized that it was actually only half of a crown. Who would build a shrine for half of a Roman crown?

"Joseph Joestar!"

The voice boomed through the chamber. Both Joseph and Mark turned to look. Standing at the chamber door was Anthonio Zeppeli, a lantern hanging from his belt to light the entire entrance. From the distance, Joseph could see the rage in his eyes.

"Zeppeli, let me explain." Joseph said. He was angry too, but this time it was directed towards Mark. Not only had the idiot got himself kicked out, now Joseph would heading home too. Any dreams for a doctorate were going to be washed down the drain if he couldn't talk them out of this.

"How dare you." Said Anthonio. "You come all the way around to world just to insult me, the Professor, and the spirit of discovery all in one go? Have you no respect, Joseph Joestar?"

"I followed Mark here." Said Joseph. "Please, I was just trying to stop him from making a mistake."

"Lies! It's you who's making a mistake, Joestar. Now, I'm going to personally escort you and your friend here off of this dig site. And I hope you plan on fighting back, because nothing would make me happier than to stomp you into the dirt."

"Hold on a second now!" The rage had moved from Mark to Anthonio in less than a second. "If you want to rumble then I won't stop you. Maybe once I've given you a thrashing you'll listen to reason."

The two men crossed the chamber, stopping 10 meters away from each other. Anthonio carefully took the lantern off of his belt and set it on the ground, giving them both the light to see. Mark stood by the statue, shaking ever so slightly. Joseph stretched. He had been in plenty of fist fights before, and honestly felt as though he could take on the Italian.

"I'll only tell you once, Joseph Joestar." Anthonio said. He reached into his pocket as he spoke, and Joseph threw up his hands in defense as he did so, in case the Italian was carrying brass knuckles or a switchblade. What he pulled out was a simple cork, as one would see in a wine bottle. "I will beat you before you make it with 5 meters of me."

The cocky statement was enough to drive Joseph over the edge. He rushed towards Anthonio, yelling out in anger. His vision was going red now, and he pictured punching the Italian with all his strength. The bastard would be on the ground and bleeding before he knew what hit him.

Anthonio flicked the cork in Joseph's direction. It flew towards him with less speed than even little league baseball pitch. Joseph easily saw which direction it was headed, and then curved away from it. At the rate he was moving, the cork would miss him by a few feet to his right. Just as he made the calculation, he watched as the cork curved to match him. It was coming right for him. At the last second, he swore that it picked up speed.

The cork collided with Joseph's left shoulder, and he felt as though he had been hit by a truck. He twists around violently, and suddenly he felt his arm fly in the air. He had no control over the limb, as it violently spun up over his head, and suddenly behind his back. He cried out, and Joseph felt as if his entire shoulder had been shattered. The pain was too much, and the surprise of it made him fall to the ground. Looking, he guessed he was just shy of three meters from Anthonio.

"Quit crying." Anthonio said, his anger hidden beneath a calm pool. "All it did was dislocate your shoulder. I'll pop it back into place before we kick you out and it'll be as good as knew."

"What was that?" Joseph demanded, trying to talk through the pain. "How the hell did you do that?"

"It's something a simpleton like you could never understand." Explained Anthonio. "A civilized form of fighting, designed for only those with strong minds, conviction, and the ability to control our emotions."

"It was a nasty trick, that's what it was."

"Come on now, Joestar. Don't be a sore loser. Get up and let's go. You too, Mark. You've both overstayed your welcome."

Mark, who had been staring blankly at the fight until now, suddenly had a look of terror on his face.

"No!" He yelled. Joseph could see that realization had hit him and he was panicking. "No! This is supposed to be my discovery! The crown was meant for me! You can't take it!"

Mark suddenly picked up the crown, ripping it from the statue's hands. Suddenly, flash of light filled the room, and Joseph felt a mild breeze. He saw that the light was coming from the crown itself, so bright that Joseph had to squint just to look at Mark. The student started screaming, as the light ran up his arm. The light filled him, shooting out of his eyes like lanterns. Marks screams were not of surprise, but of pain.

Joseph didn't think. He jumped back to his feet and ran as fast as he could, his dislocated arm flapping comically as his side. He quickly closed the distance. Anthonio yelled something, but being this close to Mark made Joseph's ears ring. All he knew was that he had to get the crown away from Mark. He reached out and grabbed the young student's wrist. Suddenly, a burning pain surged up Joseph's arm, and he cried out. He watched as the light climbed up him like grapevines. Voices filled his head, none of them making any sense, talking over one another so loud he felt his head would explode.

The event finished in a cataclysm. The light suddenly retreated to the crown, as if it was never there. Still reeling from the pain, Joseph felt so dizzy he would pass out. Mark collapsed and fell to the floor, unconscious or maybe even dead. Joseph took a single step towards him, and then fell flat on his face. As his vision blurred and he passed out, Joseph saw the crown on the chamber floor inches from his face, giving off the faintest glow. The last thing he heard were running footsteps before the world went dark.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 – Business is Business

Cigarettes had always been something that Bruno hated. They stank, and filled the room around them with their stink. Smokers always had the worst breath too. As he rode in the passenger seat of the sedan, he thought about a girl he was once kissed. She had been a smoker, and kissing her had tasted like licking and ashtray. He looked at the driver coldly, and the man rolled down the window as a compromise for his smoke.

"My apologies, amico." He said. The man was Panacotta Fugo. He looked at Bruno with a smile, but Bruno could tell he was exhausted. IT was two in the morning after all. But, when a meeting was called, you went to it. That was how it worked.

"I can't believe La Regna sent representatives from Rome this late." Fugo said. "Are they vampires or something?"

La Regna. The only true rival that Passione had. A lot of the gangs in Italy had been stopped by the fascist regime, but others had survived, and even flourished. By the time WWII was over, Passione ruled most of the south, while La Regna owned the north. However, lately unfamiliar gangsters had been spotted in Naples, and the Boss wanted them to speak with La Regna to solve this before it became a problem.

"It doesn't matter when they got here, Fugo." Bruno said sharply. "The Boss wants us to meet with them, so we meet with them." Fugo said nothing, just giving a small nod.

They drove through the streets of Naples quickly and quietly. The police didn't patrol this district too frequently, and even if they did they would recognize the two men and let them pass. As the car rolled down to the docks, Fugo parked alongside a small warehouse. He killed the engine.

"Hey, Pericolo!" He barked, looking into the back seat. A woman was there, leaning against the window. She had been asleep, but the yelling had awoken her and she looked at Fugo.

"Come on, Trish." Said Bruno with a softer tone. "We're here."

The trio climbed out of the sedan and looked around. Bruno was checking for anything fishy, but found nothing. Maybe La Regna had been true to their word, and had only sent three negotiators. They walked to the side door of the warehouse and entered, not letting their guard down.

Passione owned the warehouse, which from first glance specialized in fishing equipment. However, Bruno and the rest knew that only about half the crates carried nets and hooks. The others were full of drugs, meant to be shipped all over Europe. Bruno ignored them. He wasn't a drug dealer, he was an enforcer, and he had come to enforce.

The warehouse was dim, as only about half the lights were on this evening. In the center of the warehouse stood and empty space. There, Bruno could see the outlines of five men. This already put him on guard. La Regna had promised them three men were coming to talk, and as a show of faith, the Boss had only sent three.

"Gentlemen." One of the men said. They stood in a line, and he was farthest to the left. His Italian was flawless, but he had an Eastern accent. As they got closer, Bruno guessed he must have been Japanese.

"We were told only three negotiators would be here." Snapped Fugo.

"And three there are." The man said. "Myself and my associate on the other side are simply bodyguards. My name is Tenmei. My partner is Mr. Ahmed Abdul."

The man at the end only nodded. He was from the Middle East for sure, possibly Egypt. His face was hard, with scars dotting its surface. He looked to be in his forties, twice the age of the Japanese man.

"You don't need bodyguards here." Bruno assured them. "If you would be so willing to have them wait outside."

"We will not." Abdul spoke for the first time. His voice gruff.

"Then these negotiations are done."

"Please, Mr. Buccellati." The guard named Tenmei spoke again. "You won't even know we are here. Please, I'd like to introduce the negotiators. Mr. Wamuu."

The first man, Mr. Wamuu, was built like a truck. Large and muscular, he barely fit within his suit. His features were sharp, and he towered over his colleagues. He said nothing to them.

"Mr. Esidisi."

This man was smaller, darker, and had a nose ring. He gave them gave them a smile. Bruno couldn't help but notice his curly hair, thick and white compared to his dark complexion.

"Finally, Mr. Kars."

This man made Bruno the most nervous. His eyes were sharp like a falcon's, and his features delicate. His hair was wavy, and fell just passed his shoulders. He eyes them all with suspicion and intrigue. Bruno knew that this man must be in charge.

"Thank you for meeting with us." Said Bruno. "You may know already, but I am Bruno Buccellati. This is my associate, Pannacotta Fugo. Behind me his my protégé, Trish Pericolo."

Fugo stood strong, but Bruno could tell that Trish was having a hard time looking fierce. Her hair was short and pink, and she had a small frame. It would be easy for someone to underestimate her. Even when she was afraid, Bruno knew of a strength within her.

"Let's cut to the chase." Fugo said suddenly. "We are here because La Regna men have been seen conducting business in Naples. As you know, our groups have a truce. Passione will take Naples, and La Regna will take Rome. We have held up our end of this deal."

"That you have." Kars spoke. He spoke calmly and eloquently. "However, my employers have felt that we are missing a huge opportunity by not conducting business here. Now that the regime is gone, trafficking would be so much easier here. You understand, business is business."

"So your boss will just go back on his word?" Fugo barked. Bruno gave him a look to calm him down.

"The deal was with your old boss, Polpo." This time Esidisi spoke. "When your new boss took over, we planned to discuss a new deal. However, the war happened, and we never had a chance."

"And yet you conducted business anyway, without making a deal." This time it was Bruno who spoke. "How is my Boss supposed to see that as anything other than a call to arms?"

"We would not do such a thing without plans to make amends." Said Kars. "Our organization is prepared to give your boss 25% of all income we make on our business in Naples. On top of that, we will not take any business from you. We will only form new relationships with new clients."

"Our Boss is very…old fashioned." Bruno said. "He doesn't believe in sharing territory."

"I'm sorry to hear that." Kars looks at his associates. "My personal belief is that your boss would be a fool to not take such an offer. It's the best he will receive. Sadly, my own superiors are insistent on use having a presence in Naples. Either your boss takes the deal, or we conduct business as usual and he gets nothing."

Bruno and Fugo looked at each other. They both knew their orders, and what that Boss would say to them if he was here. They turned back to the negotiators.

"We're sorry, but Passione will have to refuse your offer." Bruno said, gritting his teeth only slightly. "Our Boss requests that anyone associated with La Regna please leave Naples by sunrise tomorrow, or he will have to have them removed."

"This sounds like he wants a war." This was Wamuu, speaking for the first time.

"You started it!" Fugo was angry, but collected himself quickly.

"It's a shame, really." Said Kars. He nodded to his associates and they prepared to leave. "Please, give your boss our deepest respects."

Without another word, the five men left. The trio stood alone in the warehouse for a short while, waiting for the La Regna negotiators to drive away. Bruno broke the silence first.

"He should have taken that deal."

Fugo and Trish both looked at him with shock. Very few people spoke out against the boss, and Bruno was not one of them. Those that did didn't make it far into the organization.

"Bruno, the Boss knows best on these things." Fugo was trying to calm him.

"Better a portion than nothing!" Bruno was trying hard to contain his anger. "We just started a war with an organization twice our size. Our street gangs are going to be killed for nothing."

"Bruno." Trish spoke. She placed a hand softly on his forearm, and he felt most of his rage disappear. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes for a moment. Slowly, he opened his eyes and looked at them.

"Okay." He said. "You're right, Fugo. I'm sorry. The Boss is right. We'll just have to follow his orders, and I'm sure everything will be okay."

"Good." Fugo said. "Come on, let's go."

They left the warehouse and climbed back into the car. Fugo drove again, having another cigarette on the way to their destination. Bruno and Trish were silent, both looking out the window as they drove. This late at night, the streets of Naples were empty, and the cool night air blew. This was Bruno's favorite time.

Fugo pulled the car up to a small restaurant, and they went inside. To normal customers, it was closed. But to Passione, it was always opened. The tables were still done up in their dinner linens, with their places set. The trio walked to one of the empty tables and sat down. There was a tension in the air, and no one spoke.

Suddenly, the phone rang. Fugo got up to get it, answering politely. He spoke very briefly, before looking up at Bruno.

"It's for you."

Bruno got up and took the receiver. He hesitated before saying anything, looking over at Trish. The young girl gave him a thumbs up, hoping to reassure him. It didn't work.

"Hello."

"Bruno." The voice was strong and dark. The serious tone made Bruno shiver. This was the Boss.

"Yes, sir."

"Fugo told me that La Regna didn't take our deal. That's disappointing."

"Sir, they offered us 25% of all Naples income they made."

"And?" The Boss sounded impatient now. Bruno felt sweat forming on his brow.

"I…I just thought taking that deal may save some lives."

"You're noble, Bruno. Always trying to save the day. But, don't you see that taking a such a deal would show weakness? If La Regna can get in a single crack of our organization, then they'll spread like mold. Destroying everything I have built. You understand, do you not, Bruno?"

"I do, Boss."

"Good. I know La Regna has no intention of pulling out of Naples by sunrise. So we have to send a message. Bruno, are you prepared for a new assignment?"

His heart and his stomach told him no, but Bruno knew better than to listen to his own heart by now. The Boss was the Boss, and he would carry out orders as they were given.

"Yes."

"Kill the negotiators." The Boss said. The hair on the back of Bruno's neck stood up. "All of them. And their bodyguards. Kill them before they can return to Rome. Show La Regna that they are not welcome in my city."

"Why me, Boss?" Bruno asked. "What about your Hitman Squad."

"They already have an assignment." The Boss chuckled softly. "Fugo will be taking some of them to archeological dig on Sardinia. I've had Luca keeping an eye on it for weeks, and he told me that earlier tonight, they found something. Something big. It wounded two archeologists, and they were taken to the hospital."

"Do you think….could it be?"

"Yes, Bruno. The Wreath of Caesar. It has to be. Fugo will be taking men there shortly to get to for me."

"What of the workers? The students?"

"They'll be cleaned out. No one must know of the Wreath of our involvement. I'm even sending someone to the hospital to take care of the wounded."

Bruno could hardly take it. Yes, he had killed for Passione and yes, he would do it again. But innocents? Workers and students? It was terrible. Monstrous. All for the Wreath."

"One last thing, Bruno." The Boss spoke up. "Watch out for these men. I hear that they have similar abilities to you and your protégé, the sweet Trish Pericolo. Kill them, and then return to me."

"Yes, sir."

"Give the phone to Fugo. You may leave."

Bruno handed the phone to Fugo, and he began to listen to his own orders. Bruno grabbed his coat and nodded to Trish, telling her it was time to go. They headed outside and Bruno began to walk up the street, hands in pockets. Trish followed closely behind. A million thoughts went through his head, but Bruno tried his best to shut them out. He decided that he would begin his hunt at sunrise.

Just then, it started to rain.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 – Mister Blue Sky

Joseph Joestar was in a world of darkness. He saw nothing and heard nothing. The only indication that he was even alive was his aching body. It felt as if he were buried in rubble, awaiting rescuers. His memory was foggy, and all he could recall was chasing Mark into the crypt.

Sound slowly began to enter his mind. Footsteps. Low talking in the distance. He realized now that it was dark because his eyes were closed. As he opened them, he took in the surroundings of the bright room. It was entirely white, with a window that appeared to be on the second floor. He was in bed, and various pieces of equipment lay next to him on a small table. A hospital room. The memory of the night in the crypt came to him suddenly. His fight with Zeppeli, Mark grabbing the crown.

The Crown.

Suddenly, the door opened. In walked Anthonio Zeppeli. His blonde, shaggy hair was combed back now, and he was wearing cleaner clothes that before. He looked at Joseph with a look that could only be described as hate.

"You're awake." He said. "Good."

"What happened?" asked Joseph, his voice sounding tired. "How long have I been here?"

"You've been asleep for twelve hours." Anthonio answered. "Whatever happened in the crypt caused you to fall into a short coma. We tried everything to wake you. When we couldn't, we rushed you and Mark to the hospital."

"Mark?"

"He's dead." Anthonio said. His hand was by his side, and Joseph saw it curl into a fist so tightly the knuckles turned white. "We don't know what happened. The doctors that looked at his body said that it looked like a powerful energy had run through his body like a lightning bolt. He couldn't withstand that force. You, however, could."

"What?" Joseph asked. "Me? How could I survive that when it killed Mark instantly?"

"No one knows. Either way, it won't be your concern anymore."

"What do you mean?"

"Professor Messina is pulling you off the dig." Said Anthonio, crossing his arms. "You and Mark entered the crypt. You compromised the dig, and a student was killed. Now, the government wants to shut it down entirely. The crypt has been quarantined and everyone is packing up to go home."

"What about the Crown?" Joseph asked. "It's dangerous. No one can touch it."

"The government will take it and research it, I suppose. Regardless, you're done, Joestar. Something like this can't be overlooked. I'm sure you'll never be endorsed for a doctorate now. I'd be surprised if they ever let you near a dig site anywhere."

"Anthonio, please." Joseph begged. "It was a misunderstanding. I was chasing Mark because he went to the crypt. I thought I could get him out of there before he got in trouble."

"I don't care what excuse you have. Mark is dead now, and somehow you're still alive. I'm sure the hospital is going to want to keep you for studies, but as soon as you're free you'll be on the first flight back to America."

With that, the door opened again. The first person to enter was a short, bald man, with glasses at least an inch thick on his beak of a nose. He smirked at Joseph as he entered. The next person was a woman, and Joseph almost felt his mouth drop. He realized that she was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. Her short blonde hair was perfectly styled, and her face bore just the lightest touch of makeup, only enough to show off her delicate features. Joseph was almost in love.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Joestar." The man said. He had a nasally English accent. "I'm Dr. Robert. This woman with me is my nurse, Suzie Q. We've come to give you an examination, now that you're awake."

Though he was small, Dr. Robert was quick and far from shy. He started poking and prodding every inch of Joseph, examining and inspecting. As he went, he shouted out medical terms Joseph didn't know as Suzie Q took notes on a clipboard. The last exam involved Joseph standing up and removing his hospital gown. While Anthonio turned to face the wall, Dr. Robert and Suzie Q did not, and Joseph face felt as though it was on fire.

When the tests were done, Joseph put on his gown again and sat on the bed.

"You appear to be 100% healthy." Dr. Robert said. "I see no reason to keep you here any longer."

"That's great news, doctor." Joseph said.

"But, I have to ask you some questions first." The doctor seemed to have some kind of intent behind his eyes, but Joseph couldn't quite read it. "First, I'm told that you were found at an archeological dig. Did you touch anything while there?"

"Yes." Said Joseph. "An…artifact."

"What kind?"

"I probably shouldn't say, sir…"

"Tell me!" The doctor snapped. For a second, Joseph saw fury on the small man's face. It disappeared quickly. "My apologies. It doesn't matter what it was, I suppose."

Dr. Robert walked over to a cabinet and quickly began to rummage around. When he turned around, he was carrying a vial and syringe. He slowly began to draw up the liquid inside.

"What is that, doctor?" Asked Joseph, nervous.

"Come now. Don't tell me a big boy like you is afraid of needles." Dr. Robert was grinning, and Joseph saw flickers of mischief in his eyes. He made his way over to Joseph.

"I'm only afraid of them if I don't know what's in them." Said Joseph.

"It's a sedative." Dr. Robert told him. "Just something to help you relax."

"Doctor?" A voice piped up. Suzie Q had spoken for the first time since coming in. "Why are you giving him a sedative? You said he was healthy. I thought he'd be getting discharged."

"Shut up." The doctor snapped. "Nurses obey the doctors, not the other way around."

"I don't like your tone." Joseph said, standing up. He may have looked silly wearing only a gown, but he was almost two feet taller than the doctor. "Why don't you tell me what's really in that syringe, eh?"

"Joestar, you're being paranoid." Anthonio said. "Why would the doctor here try and hurt you?"

Joseph suddenly felt a surge of power like he never had before. It was as if every muscle was filled with electricity. There was a flash of light, and to his left, Joseph saw a shape suddenly appear. The figure was the same height as him, but that was as far as the similarities fit. The being was slimmer than him, and appeared to have smooth, purple skin. Its eyes were black, shiny ovals, which reflected the lighting. The figure bore an argyle pattern of darker and lighter shades of purple all over its body. And, Joseph noticed, its forearms and wrists appears to be wrapped tightly in what looked like purple, thorny vines.

"What the hell is that?" Joseph cried, flinching away from it. "What kind of monster are you?"

"There's nothing there, you moron." Said Dr. Robert. He was only a meter away from the creature, yet apparently couldn't see it at all. "Clearly you're hallucinating. Your accident must have caused brain damage. Let's get you some rest." He moved closer with the syringe.

Joseph found himself panicking. Whatever was happening, whatever the being in the room was, he wanted away from it. He wanted protection. Suddenly, the being moved. Jutting its arms forward, the vines flew like ropes, wrapping themselves around Robert's forearm. It twisted the doctor's arm, holding the syringe back away from Joseph. Robert cried out in fear and pain.

"What is this?" Now the doctor was afraid. "How are you stopping me? Let me go!" Joseph didn't know why the being was protecting him, but he was happy it was.

"Tell me what's in there first." Said Joseph, pointing at the needle.

"A sedative!" A though flashed into Joseph's head, as if it was someone else's. He didn't know how he knew, but he suddenly knew for sure that Robert was lying.

"You're a liar." Said Joseph. He stepped past Robert, trusting the creature to hold him in place. He did, and Joseph picked up the vial. Reading, he saw what the medicine truly was. "This is potassium chloride!"

"Doctor!" Suzie Q cried out. "If you injected him with that, he'd go into cardiac arrest. You were going to kill him!"

"Shut up, you bitch!" Robert cried out. "I only do what I'm told, just like you should."

Robert struggled against the vines he could not see. He tried to wave the syringe around like a knife, attempting to stab anything he could with it.

"What you're told?" It was Antonio hat asked this. "Who wanted Joestar dead?"

"I'll never tell!" Cried the doctor. He suddenly kicked out, catching Joseph by surprise. The shoed foot collided with Joseph's bare shin and he cried out. He grabbed the leg, his only thought being one of pain. The creature suddenly disappeared, and Robert lunged across the room. In one movement, he grabbed Suzie Q, forcing the needle against her neck. He quickly backed into a corner, protecting himself with her body.

Where did the being go, Joseph wondered. Why did it let him go? He forgot about the creature for a second and looked at the doctor, holding the beautiful nurse hostage.

"Let her go, bastard." Said Joseph. "Only a coward uses women like this."

"I'm walking out of here." Dr. Robert said. "This isn't worth it. I don't care how much the mafia wants to pay me."

"Joestar, call it back. Hurry!" It was Anthonio.

"Call what back?" Joseph asked.

"Your Stand, fool."

Joseph has no idea what the Italian was saying. Stand? He was already standing, even with his bruised shin. He looked at Anthonio with confusion, and saw a look of conviction appear on the man's face.

"I'll handle this with a trick of my own then." Anthonio said. He took a step towards Dr. Robert.

"Don't move." The doctor cried. "I'll kill her."

"Easy now, doctor. You'll give yourself a heart attack, if you aren't careful. You're sweating quite a bit." Anthonio made another step towards him. Joseph saw Anthonio was reaching for a small glass on the table next to him, filled with water. The doctor though, didn't notice what was going on.

"Sh…Shut up." The doctor stammered. "Get away!"

"You know that electricity is carried very easily through water." Anthonio said, still moving slowly towards Dr. Robert. "Now, the human body carries a small current at all times, as you know from your studies, Doctor. Not enough to harm anyone of course. On the outside of us, there's also static. It's a small current of its own that causes our socks to stick to our shirts. It's too small to hurt anyone as well. For most people."

In one movement, Anthonio splashed the water on the doctor. Joseph watched in amazement as what looked like a surge of electricity arced across the water droplets in the air, as if in slow motion. The current danced back and forth. Joseph saw it jump over Suzie Q entirely, and land on a large drop of sweat on Robert's forehead. The man seized up suddenly, as it struck by lightning, and fell to the floor, limp. Suzie Q ran over to Joseph, throwing her arms around him out of fear.

"Anthonio." Said Joseph. "What was that?"

"An old trick." Said Anthonio. "It was my Stand. I call it Mister Blue Sky. It gives me the ability to collect static quickly, and arc it across liquids. Don't you know all of these things?"

"I have no clue what's going on." Said Joseph, holding Suzie Q tightly to him.

"You're dumber than I thought." Anthonio said. "It makes sense though. If you knew about your Stand, I wouldn't have beaten you so easily in the crypt. Come on, we have to go."

"Where?"

"The dig site, obviously." Anthonio starting looking through cabinets in the hospital room frantically. He pulled out Joseph's closed and threw them on the bed.

"You need to explain yourself, now." Joseph said. Suzie Q had calmed down enough to let go of him, and Joseph stepped towards Anthonio. "What's a Stand?"

"I'll explain in the car." He said. "Come on. If they sent someone to kill you, then they must want the crown for something. We have to hurry to the dig site before the students and workers there get hurt."

Joseph realized suddenly what was going on. Who hired Dr. Robert must want the crown, and obviously didn't want anyone to know about it. He didn't know what the crown was, or the extent of its power. All he knew was that it was deadly, and somehow tied to what was happening to him. He had to stop these people from getting it and hurting anyone else.

"Okay." Joseph said, beginning to put on his clothes. "As long as you explain yourself in the car."

"Wait!" Suzie Q cried. "You can't leave! Why did Dr. Robert try to hurt you? Who are you two? What am I going to do with him?"

"Darling, we're nobodies." Joseph said. "And whatever this is, it's much bigger than you and me. But, if I survive whatever the hell is going on, I'd love to take you to dinner sometime."

Without so much as another word, Joseph and Anthonio hurried out of the hospital room. Suzie Q watched them until they had rounded the corner and headed down the stairs. She had no clue what was happening, but secretly hoped the American would be back to take her to dinner someday.

Stand: [Mister Blue Sky]

Master: Anthonio Zeppeli

Power: B-E

Speed: A

Range: A*

Durability: E

Precision: E**

Learning: E

Mister Blue Sky allows Anthonio to build up large amounts of static electricity, and discharge it. The charge can arc between droplets of water, traveling to a target.

*: In theory, as longer as there is a path of liquid for the arc to go, MBS's range is endless. The further away though, the less powerful it would become.

**: The precision is based on the path Anthonio sends the current. Arcing from one drop of water to another for example is more accurate than discharging the static into a bucket of water.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 – Good Vibrations Part 1

In the hospital parking lot, Joseph and Anthonio climbed inside Anthonio's car. Anthonio peeled away from the lot without a moment's hesitation, nearly running down a man in a well-tailored suit on their way out. Joseph watched as the man shook his fist at them from the rearview mirror.

"We're about fifteen minutes from the dig site." Anthonio told him.

"Zeppeli, I need answers!" said Joseph. He was freaking out, and Anthonio's driving didn't help. "What's happening? What's a Stand?"

"A Stand is the personification of your soul." Anthonio explained, not slowing down and not taking his eyes off the road. "It's a part of you. Some people are born with theirs. Others have to have them awoken."

"What does that mean?"

"A long time ago, during the Steel Ball Run, it was said that various strange occurrences happened." Anthonio began. "They seemed to almost revolve around your grandfather, Johnny Joestar, and my grand-uncle Gyro."

"What kind of occurrences?"

"Men and women with strange abilities. There's been stories of people like this for as long as there have been stories. But, the Steel Ball Run was unique. So many people with these powers….with these Stands, all in one area. My uncle Gyro kept a diary about his adventures. A diary that Johnny Joestar brought home when Gyro was killed."

Anthonio swerved to avoid a cat that had run into the road, missing it by inches. Joseph didn't look, in awe at the story.

"According to Gyro, your grandfather wasn't born with these abilities. He gained them through an artifact. The corpse of a Saint."

"That's insane!" Joseph exclaimed. "A dead body giving people magic powers?"

"Is it insane?" asked Anthonio. "What about your ability?"

"What, that thing in there? That wasn't me!"

"It moved when you wanted it to." Anthonio explained. "Well, I suppose it moved when you needed it to more like it. And how did you know that Robert was lying? It looked as though you were certain once your Stand touched him."

"I don't know!" Joseph was frustrated. If that being truly was a power he controlled, where could it have possibly come from? He knew for a fact he had never seen it before.

"The Crown." He suddenly said.

"What?"

"The Crown." Repeated Joseph. "If what you're saying is true, and my grandfather got his abilities from a corpse, isn't it possibly that the Crown could have done something to me?"

"Maybe." Said Anthonio. "There's an old Italian legend that the Roman Empire was vastly powerful because their leaders had the power of Gods on their sides. And there's another that Julius Caesar's Crown, one worn by emperors before him, went missing after his death, replaced by a fake one."

"Are you saying that was Caesar's Crown?"

"It's a possibility." Anthonio said. "It doesn't matter right now. All we know is that someone wants it. And that they're prepared to kill any witnesses."

"The doctor mentioned the mafia. Do you know anything about that?"

"Like I told you the other day, the mafia controls a lot of things that happen in Italy. The group that oversees most of the area around here is called Passione. Their reach is far."

"Is it possible Passione knows about the Crown and want it to be even more powerful?"

"I don't know. All I know is that we have to protect those students. I hope you figure out how to control your Stand soon, Joestar. We're here."

Anthonio stopped the car at the gate, which was now open. Joseph quickly looked around and saw that the worker who had been posted there yesterday was gone. Anthonio climbed out of the car, and waved at Joseph to do the same. Silently, the duo looked around, seeing no signs of life.

They carefully headed down the path towards the camp. Joseph noticed that Anthonio had opened the cap on his water canteen, but had left it clipped to his belt. Along with this, he saw that Anthonio was holding a small metal ball in his hand. To Joseph, it looked like a ball bearing the size of a golf ball.

"What's that?" asked Joseph. "Part or your Stand."

"In a way." Anthonio explained. "You see, my Stand has no physical form. And it can only effectively harm an enemy if I either get close enough to touch them and release a charge, or I arc the charge across droplets of water."

"What's the ball for?"

"When I beat you in the crypt, you noticed that I didn't use electricity at all. That's because I think it's unfair to use my Stand against non-Stand users. It's about honor. So, I used an old family technique known as the Spin."

"Spin?"

"I'm not very good." Admitted Anthonio meekly. "It was claimed by Johnny Joestar that before his death, Gyro had mastered it completely. I'm not so lucky. All I can do now is throw projectiles extremely fast. The goal is to create a perfect rotation, but I'm not nearly there."

Anthonio stopped and Joseph watched as the ball bearing began to spin in the Italian man's hand. It picked up speed, twirling like a top. After a few seconds, it slowed down again and then stopped entirely.

"That's amazing!" said Joseph.

"It's not perfect, but it complements my Mister Blue Sky. You see, if I dip the ball in water, then throw it with the spin, water droplets will fly off of it, creating a path for my current to arc."

"Hopefully it will help us."

"I have one last thing to tell you before we continue, Joestar." Said Anthonio, his voice grim. "While I can use the Spin decently and often, my Mister Blue Sky takes one to three minutes to recharge enough to harm an enemy like I did the doctor back there. I also only have the one ball. If I miss, and can't find anything nearby that I can Spin, then I'll be useless against a real enemy. When that time comes, I need you to be ready with your own Stand, whatever it does. Do you understand?"

"Yes." Joseph said. He didn't know what his own Stand did, and he didn't even fully understand what it was. But he knew that the students, workers, and even Anthonio needed him. He intended to be there for them.

They continued and shortly reached the camp. The first thing Joseph noticed was a corpse lying in the path. He hurried down to it and rolled it over, so the figure was face up. The body belonged to a student, a young man Joseph hadn't met. A quick examination of the body showed Joseph that the man had apparently been killed by some kind of blunt force trauma. A massive wound covered the fight side of his face. The impact from whatever weapon struck him must have been extreme.

"More over here." Anthonio called. Joseph headed that way, where they found three more bodies.

"What could have done this?" Joseph asked. "They've all been killed by some kind of force. Like they were all clubbed to death."

"Why didn't they run?" Anthonio said. "I mean, why are they so close together?"

Joseph looked around and suddenly noticed something. At first, he thought his eyes were seeing things. But once he realized that what he saw was true, he cried out softly in surprise and horror.

"Zeppeli, look!" He said. Anthonio looked where Joseph was pointing, and he too gasped. All of the victim's feet were buried up to the ankle in the ground. As if the earth had grabbed them and held them in place.

"That confirms it." Said Anthonio. "This has to be the work of an enemy Stand. These bodies are still warm, as if they had only been killed minutes ago. Be careful, Joestar."

They headed towards the crypt, passing more bodies as they did. Joseph felt his heart continue to sink as he watched the carnage. He and Anthonio had come to help these people, and now they were dead. His mind wandered to Messina, and he wondered if the old professor was somewhere in the camp. He tried to block out the idea. The only thing they could do now was find who was responsible, get the Crown, and make them pay.

They reached the cave and headed in. They quickly entered the first chamber and Joseph heard a scream. A man, he thought. He rushed ahead, hoping that he could maybe save one life. He looked around, and nearly cried out in anger. Professor Messina lay on the floor in the center of the chamber. He was on his side, and Joseph saw a pool of blood forming around him. Next to him stood three men, staring down at him.

One man was taller than the others, wearing only a fancy vest and stylish pants that stopped just at his ankles. His hair was bright green, combed back with grease. He was sneering at Messina. The second man, standing between the first two, was smaller, and had hair that was nearly gray, although he couldn't be older than twenty-five. He wore a two piece suit, the jacket covered in holes that went all the way through the fabric and showed his shirt underneath.

The third man, if he could be called that, looked no older than fifteen. His hair was a bright blonde, intricately styled. He too wore a suit, but this one was obviously designed for younger men. Joseph's mind compared it to that of a university student. He took all these details in for only a second, before his mind was overcome with rage. These men were the killers who had slaughtered his colleagues. The men who had just struck Messina down moments ago.

The middle man with the holes in his jacket noticed him first. At first, he looked confused and surprised, but that quickly disappeared. He grinned at them.

"Hello, gentlemen." He said. "I didn't expect both of you. Mr. Zeppeli maybe. I know your family, and I had a feeling Dr. Robert wouldn't be able to take you out. Mr. Joestar, however, is a surprise."

"What have you bastards done?" asked Joseph. "You've killed all these people!"

"Only because our Boss specifically asked us to." The man said. "You see, my Boss has been looking for this crypt for a long time. Or rather, he's been looking for what's inside it. Now that you've found it for him, he doesn't want anyone to know what it was."

"You'll pay for this!" Joseph yelled.

"Pesci." The man said, turning to the green haired man. "Giorno and I will need some time to find the crown and investigate the crypt. There could be more delicious secrets hidden away. If you would be so kind, could you kill these two?"

"You got it, Mr. Fugo." The man, Pesci said. He walked forward, stepping over Messina, who still lay silent. Fugo and the boy named Giorno turned away and walked through the door, headed for the second chamber. Joseph stood ready to fight. He felt that same energy from before, ready to be released. Just before he unleashed it, a hand touched his shoulder. He turned and saw Anthonio, a look of determination in his eyes.

"Joestar, let me handle this." He said, cold. "Those students out there were my friends. I knew all their names. Some of them I've known for years. This bastard helped kill them. I'll make him wish he was never born."

Pesci said nothing, but smirked. Joseph, though reluctant, stepped to the side, letting Caesar take his place. From where he stood, Joseph saw bolts of lightning dance across Anthonio's fingertips. He knew now that he would see the full extent of Anthonio Zeppeli's power.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 – Good Vibrations Part 2

"I hope you understand that you'll never leave this cave."

The enemy, his leader had called him Pesci, had spoken for the first time. For a man of his age and size, his voice was oddly high pitched, enough so that Joseph was surprised for a second.

"I intend to leave." Anthonio answered, his voice not shaking a bit. "And I intend to make this your tomb. Scum of the earth like you and your friends have forfeited your right to live, in my eyes."

The two men stood completely still, maybe ten meters away from each other. Joseph remembered a Western film he had seen shortly before leaving for Italy. Anthonio and Pesci now appeared to be two gunslingers, facing off. The tension could be cut with a knife.

Suddenly, Pesci lifted up his left foot, and drove the boot down hard onto the stone floor. What happened next baffled Joseph. A ripple appeared where the boot had hit, and rippled out like a shockwave. The floor, made of hard rock, appeared to have the consistency of mud. The rippled rushed towards them like a tidal wave. Joseph barely had time to jump out of the way. He managed to hop on top of a boulder nearby, and watched as the wave crashed against it, like a cliff on the seashore.

As soon as the wave reached far wall, it disappeared. Joseph saw now that the floor was once again hard, as if it hadn't happened at all. He looked across the floor to where Anthonio had climbed onto his own boulder.

"You saw that then, huh?" Pesci asked. "My ability, I mean. That mean's you're Stand users. I guess it doesn't matter. I'll destroy you with my Stand, Good Vibrations!"

Pesci scooped up a rock the size of a baseball, and throw it fast at Anthonio. He jumped out of the way, and it appeared to Joseph as though the rock would miss him. Suddenly, midair, it turned into mud, losing its shape and turn into a small wave of its own. The mud splashed into Anthonio's face, and he cried out, falling to the floor.

"Anthonio, watch out!" yelled Joseph. Anthonio had fallen off the rock and onto the stone floor once again. Pesci stomped again, and the wave rushed towards him. Anthonio wiped the mud from his eyes, and only had a second before he jumped straight upwards. He yelled out in pain, but it appeared as if the wave had missed him. Anthonio landed on the ground a meter away, rolling to try and maintain balance. Joseph looked and saw that where he had stood, Anthonio's boot still remained. The toe had been caught in the wave, and now it was trapped in the hardened earth. Drops of blood had appeared on Anthonio's sock.

"You're fast." Laughed Pesci. "But you can't outrun the ground itself. Good Vibrations can't be beat. Eventually, I'll trap you. I don't have to move a muscle, but you'll tire yourself out running away!"

Joseph looked around, hoping for any advantage. He noticed that Messina, who lay on the ground behind Pesci, was unharmed. Joseph realized now that the shockwave of mud only appeared in front of Pesci. If he could circle around behind him, he could attack. All he had to do was wait for Pesci to be distracted while attacking Anthonio. However, that meant there was a risk that Anthonio would be hurt.

Pesci stomped again, the shockwave headed for Anthonio. Joseph watched it careful, and saw that it was only about five meters wide. He tried not to worry about Anthonio as he hurried to the right, hoping to flank Pesci. Before he could get far, Pesci turned and stopped with his other foot. A second shockwave rushed towards Joseph. He was so surprised he had barely enough time to leap over it. He landed on the ground and barely kept his balance.

"Good Vibrations is constant." Pesci said. "I can send out as many shockwaves as needed. You really thought you could trick me?"

Anthonio, who had apparently narrowly avoided his own wave, saw now that Pesci was focused on Joseph. Now was the time. He dunked the steel ball in his canteen and threw it, imbuing it with the Spin as he did. The ball took off like a rocket, and Anthonio launched Mister Blue Sky after it, allowing it to dance on the water left in the ball's wake.

Pesci must have seen it out of the corner of his eye. Instead of stomping however, he swept his foot to the right. Dust flew up into the air around him, and suddenly turned to hard stone. What remained was a wall, protecting Pesci's right side. The steel ball collided with it and ricocheted, flying up towards the ceiling. Mister Blue Sky struck the wall next, and quickly dispersed.

Damn! Joseph thought to himself. They had only seen Pesci turn solid rock into liquid mud. He hadn't even considered that he could turn dust into solid rock. When did the man's power end? And how could they possibly get close enough to defeat him? At the same time, Joseph remembered what Anthonio had told him. With nothing to throw, Anthonio couldn't fight with the Spin. And it would take a few minutes for his body to build up enough static to hurt Pesci. Anthonio was powerless.

"Nice trick." Pesci said. "You know, electricity can't travel well through stone. I think you've met your match."

Pesci sent another wave towards Anthonio. This time, Anthonio's wound foot slowed him down. He narrowly rolled out of the way. That was when Joseph spotted the steel ball, lying maybe a meter away from him. It must have hit the ceiling and fallen to the floor after Anthonio threw it. If he could get it back to Anthonio, they might have another chance. Joseph cursed himself for not being able to control his own Stand. What was it, and what could it do? He didn't have time to worry about it now. Their best chance at survival was Anthonio.

Joseph lunged for the steel ball, and managed to get a hold of it. Pesci noticed him at that exact second, and launched a wave towards him. Joseph called out Anthonio's name and threw the ball towards him. As he did so, he saw the wave crashing over him, the mud so high to extend above his head. He would be buried and killed. He hoped that Anthonio would be able to defeat Pesci, and get revenge for the students.

Suddenly, a pair of hands wrapped around him, and he felt himself being yanked out of the way. The mud wave barely tickled the soles of his feet as he was pulled upward. When the wave had crashed down, he looked up, and saw the being from before, holding him in one arm. The other arm had unleashed its vines, latching onto a rock outcrop in the ceiling and pulling him out of harms ways. Joseph looked at the being, and for the first time accepted it as his own Stand.

The Stand lowered Joseph back to the ground, and he faced Pesci. The man looked stunned, yet intrigued.

"That's your Stand, then." He said. "Interesting. Regardless, you're dead."

Anthonio, who had caught the ball, suddenly cried out, tossing it ferociously. Pesci turned his attention away from Joseph, kicking up dust once again to create his stone barrier. Like before, the ball collided with it and flew away.

"I already told you, that wouldn't work, you fool." Pesci said. "Now take this! Good Vibrations!"

Pesci stomped twice as powerful as he had every other time. The mud wave crashed towards Anthonio so quickly that Joseph could barely track it. Anthonio stood his ground. Joseph, out of fear, called out to him, telling him to move. The wave would overcome him in a second, drowning him in mud.

At the last second, Anthonio stepped to the side, inches from the edge of the shockwave. At that same moment, he did something that surprised Joseph. Anthonio stuck his hands out, and Joseph watched as the mud covered them. At that time, Anthonio unleashed Mister Blue Sky, and Joseph watched the lightning arc through the mud. It raced towards Pesci, who stood at the epicenter of the wave.

"Electricity can't travel through stone." Anthonio said. "But your mud is just fluid enough to be a good conductor." The mud had hardened to stone now, incasing his hands entirely. But at that point, it didn't matter. This had been a desperate final move for him.

Mister Blue Sky hit Pesci in the foot, and the man screamed. The electricity arced up his leg into his torso. Pesci began violently seizing, screaming as he did so. After a few seconds, he collapsed onto the floor, unmoving. Anthonio had won.


End file.
